


Recognizable

by Abby_K2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Dean Winchester, Forbidden Love, M/M, POV Castiel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_K2020/pseuds/Abby_K2020
Summary: Castiel is sent on a mission to kill a certain green eyed demon.





	Recognizable

Black eyes reflect nothing, and reveal only sinister intent. Its smile is captivating and terrifying at the same time. Another one falls victim to its charm, like flies to the spider.

Castiel looks on with a strange concoction of emotions battling in his stomach. Intrigue, revulsion, Envy... Awe. The creature, he reluctantly admitted, has a beauty about it. Its graceful, charismatic, and it’s features are contradictingly beautiful for a beast. It’s grace was almost blasphemous.

Still he watched as it flirted and fluttered its long eyelashes. It dazed the humans with flashes of its green eyes, though it never showed the truth hiding beneath them. The black, the evil. 

It’s presence devoured him, chipped pieces from his guard one after another. The problem with this was his mission. He had been sent to observe the demon, find its weaknesses, and destroy it. Castiel has taken on similar missions before. So many that they all blended together in his memory. But something about this creature was different. 

It was ruthless and deceptive like the other abominations, but there was a glimmer of something beneath the deceit. Something gold and warm engulfed in twisted pain and shadow. 

He saw something beneath it all. Under the show of smirks and winks and mischievousness there was something, and Castiel couldn’t ignore it. His superiors were beginning to wonder about his mission and why it isn’t completed. The demon was causing more havoc and destruction day by day, and every life it took and all the pain it caused was on Castiel’s head. Different or not, glimmer of light or darkness, the demon must die. And Castiel’s hand must be the one to deliver it’s death.

With his opponents skill and Castiel’s own feelings involved, he knew this would be a difficult mission. He had a strategy and a plan to trap the demon outside of its element to take it out at its most vulnerable. 

The demon, that cunning thing, had noticed his presence long before Castiel had a chance to execute his plan. It gave no sign of knowing. Until one day, when the demon sauntered into the woods in the most casual way. Its strides were carefree and it looked at ease. Castiel, just as he had done for days, followed him. As soon as the canopies of treetops above brought the shelter of darkness it unsheathed its demonic features. The first to reveal itself was its tail, sleek and strong, beautiful and awful and the same time.

Next it’s wings uncloaked themselves. They were so different from his own. They looked smooth and leathery and... strong. One solid swipe could unbalance an opponent or knock an angel out of the sky. The colors and sizes varied with each demon, and this one wore a deep crimson on its wings. All of it’s features were dark including its eyes which were an empty black. Then he— _it_ — did a peculiar thing. It stepped into a lone patch of light and flickered it’s eyes to their natural color. Green, one so vibrant it’s shade could belong to the gardens in heaven.

It’s confident posture dropped into a more relaxed stance. It stopped and spread it’s wings out, warming itself in the sun. The light praised its warm features. It looked serene. Beautiful. He never thought he would think such things about such a vile thing.

Then out of nowhere it looked up to the exact spot he was standing, invisible in another dimension, and smiled. Not a sarcastic smile, nor a smirk, but a real happy smile with perfect white teeth and dimples. It’s eyes were... warm. And bright. It tilted it’s head to one side and widened it’s smile. “Hey Cas. You spyin’ on me again?”

He felt an indescribable warmth in his chest ebbing away at the instinctual distrust and repulsion at this... creature. Creature, he reminded himself, with inky eyes and a darkened soul. Creature, who was smiling at him like it knew him, adored him.

Castiel materialized in front of it, stoic face and angel blade gleaming. His wings were ebony and arched high above his head in a dominant display. One that did not suggest friendly intentions.

His wings shut out any and all sunlight. As the shadows covered the demon once more in a sheet of darkness it’s smile began to fade. “Cas? You only get that look when I’m naked, or when you’re about to smite something. And I ain’t naked yet...”

He advanced on it, striding forward with sure steps. It’s eyes darted back and fourth from his raised blade to the look of steel hate on his face. “Cas...?” The demons wings began to spread and its tail twined and untwined itself from its leg uneasily.

The look of growing fear spreading throughout the demons lovely face, fear of _him_ , unsettled something inside Castiel. Yet he pushed it aside and continued onward. His eyes blazed the searing blue of his grace. The unseen sky above had awoken with the clap of thunder, and the wind found its voice and howled. The atmosphere around them crackled with the power of a Seraphim.

Castiel lunged, unable to withstand the building tension. The demon went down without a fight, without any struggle it lay beneath him limp with a blade held to its throat. The sight of it beneath him, submitting and accepting death as it was without a fight, it... angered Castiel. It filled him with a slow burning rage as he stared down into those pleading green eyes. Not pleading for life, no, there would’ve been a struggle. Pleading for what?

”You lay here and let yourself be killed. Why? Why do you not fight?” Castiel feels his voice rumble throughout his vessels body. The demon meets his eyes and smiles a small smile. “Cuz I would never hurt you Cas. Even if you were tryin to turn me into a flannel wearin Kabob.”

Castiel notices his grip on the demon is becoming something much more gentle, almost a caress. His wings come down from over his head, not to suffocate, but to cradle the demon. His body knows this demon.

”What is this spell you have cast on me demon?!”,Castiel roared. His grip was like iron on the handle of his blade as it pressed against the demons Adams apple. Castiel was on the verge of hysteria. His mind was saying one thing and his body and grace another. He felt himself being torn at the seams, like a dam inside of him was crumbling and water was raging behind it ready to burst and tear him apart.

And all he could focus on was freckles. It’s freckles. They were just little gold specks on it’s cheeks.

 _His_ freckles.

He knew without counting there were Thirty-two of them. The blade dropped from his hand onto the soil next to Dean's head.

”They did it to you again didn’t they? Those angel bastards and that bitch Naomi.” 

“Naomi...?” It clicked in that moment. The shrill cry of the drill, his screams as it’s harmony. The brainwashing, the massive slaughter of clones. His heart breaking with every realistic snap of a neck and every cry of pain.

”Dean.” He didn’t even mind the crack in his voice as he collapsed into the demon. He felt the familiar comfort of Dean's arms (and tail) twining around him, holding him close. He tucked his head underneath Dean's sharp jaw and held him back tight, as if he were sand slipping through his fingers. 

"They found out about the plan didn't they." He tucked his wings around Dean while he nodded against his shoulder. Dean didn't need an answer but Castiel gave him one anyway. "Yes. And it is likely that my rebel army has scattered while I have.... been _gone_." Gone.... The word haunted him as he spoke it. 

It had happened before when his superiors had discovered his love for Dean. This time they were lucky. This time Dean wasn't hurt or worse...afraid of him. The last time he had snapped out of it after he had all but killed Dean. And that was when they formed the plan. Start a revolution in heaven. If something was trying to pull them apart, they would destroy it. Even if it was all of heaven and its angels. 

"But you're here now Cas. And its never gonna happen again. Not to you." Dean's hand slid from where it was rubbing small circles on his back up to his cheek. "Anddd...",he paused, using the hand cupping Castiel's cheek to tilt his chin upward so he could lean down for a quick kiss. Dean smiles his beautiful dimpled smile, "I may have rounded up a few demons who are willing to fight alongside a few rebel angels and have sworn loyalty to me..." 

Castiel sits up until both of his hands are placed in the grass on either side of Deans head. "Dean. How many are a few." He glares down at Dean, who was trying his best to smother his growing smile. " _Dean_."

“Thirty legions. And that’s only the beginning. Between me and Sammy we could probably double that number.” Dean didn’t bother to fight his smile anymore, especially when Castiel began to smile himself. Smiling was something he had never done before Dean.

”Dean that’s over one hundred and fifty thousand soldiers.”

”I know.”

”Those troops combined with my rebel army is enough power to overthrow heaven.”

”I know.” 

“We are going to overthrow the hierarchy of heaven that has been in place since the beginning of creation.”

”Cas, I _know_.”

Dean’s warm eyes were the calm before the storm he was about to bring to the world, and Castiel would be right there beside him. And not god nor heaven would stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
